


Mirrored Souls

by flickawhip



Series: Beating The Black Dog - Fics In A Time Of Fear [1]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison talks to Megan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Souls

“How do you cope?”

Megan’s voice is weak when she speaks, an open plea for help. 

“I don’t…”

Alison sighs, feeling Boris tug at his lead. 

“Where’s your mother?”

“Working…”

“Look, why don’t you come with us… for a walk…”

“Alright.”

Megan agrees softly, pausing just long enough to tell Miriam, her mother, where she was going. Alison had smiled awkwardly as she walked with the girl, her voice gentle. 

“People like us… we have to fight, every day…”

“Why don’t you give in…”

“I have Boris… and Theresa…”

“Oh….”

“You have M… your mother… and your father… and you can’t leave David… can you?”

“No… No I suppose not.”

Alison smile is soft, her shoulder butting lightly against Megan’s. 

“You can always borrow Boris, take him walks… if you need…”

“Are you… are you serious?”

“Why not… just… don’t let him chase Steph… he seems to have taken a disliking to her…”

“He’s jealous.”

Megan teases. 

“You probably leave him home to go to meetings, he smelt her on you and so… jealous.”

Alison laughs softly. 

“You see, even now you crack jokes… you’ll be fine.”


End file.
